Furious 6: Reborn
by SammiB
Summary: "She's not mine." David scoffed. Brian's eyebrow raised. "Nah, that's Letty's little girl." David said before taking another sip of his soda. A sense of calmness flooded him although the people around him tensed up. Especially Dom who turned at the words. Fast 6 rewrite where Letty is running with Shaw and has a daughter who she's trying to protect from all the bad around her.
1. In Fact He's Gonna Beg Me

**In fact He's Gonna Beg Me**

"So what are you doing here, cop?" Dom's not surprised that Hobbs is on his veranda but he is surprised that he hasn't tried to slap cuffs on his wrist.

"Last Tuesday, a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia."

"I don't do cold weather."

"I know it wasn't you. But you're gonna help me catch the team responsible." The barrel of a gun clicks behind Hobbs and he's sure it's Elena.

"And you ain't gonna need that." Hobbs stays calm.

"You can't touch him, Hobbs. You got no powers-"

"I'm not here to extradite anyone. See, he's gonna come voluntarily. As a matter of fact, he's gonna beg me." Dominic Toretto's eyebrow perked at the statement. Looking cautiously at Hobbs as he handed him the yellow folder he wondered what if anything would make him work with this man.

"This was taken a week ago."

He opened it and there on in black and white was the one thing that would make him do anything in the world.

"It's Letty, isn't it?" His eyebrows knitted at the image of her and the thought that she could be alive.

"It's impossible." Were the only words he could let out.

Elena probably knew as much as Dom wanted to believe in the photo he couldn't because of her. He wouldn't want to put an end to whatever it was they had that was keeping them together. But if Letty was alive, there was no them. Elena knew that even if Dom couldn't tell her.

"If that was my husband, if there was a chance, no matter how small; I would go." Elena assured him hoping that his choice would be accepted. But there was never a choice of whether he would go; there was no choice when it came to Letty.

Brian was right. Rio didn't feel like home. None of it, they had been away from home for so long and there seemed to be no sight of them returning at all. For Dom, home was a pipe dream. Letty knew that and was down to make his pipe dream hers. Despite how far away from home they were, Letty made wherever they were feel like home. She was his home. Maybe Letty would be able to make him feel at home again.

"What's up? What's going on with you?" Dom passes him the envelope he got from Hobbs.

"Taken a week ago." Dom tells him as he pulls out the photo. Her face makes his chest tighten in sorrow and regret. No, it can't be.

"You know, I used to do this shit all the time when I was a cop. This is exactly what cops do. He's messing with your head." Brian shakes his head in denial. He knew what he did was wrong, putting Letty in with Braga, hell it haunted him every time he looked at Dom. But for as much guilt he held, he couldn't let his friend get used.

"Letty's dead, Dom." The words were bitter to say but he had to.

"I need to know for sure." Dom told him.

"Then I'm going with you."

Stronger together. What Mia said was true, they were stronger together and that reassured Dom that what they would do would definitely bring Letty back.

Dom look out at the London skyline and thought about Letty. How long had she been there? What was she doing? Why hadn't she come and find him like she did all those other times? As

Hobbs walked off the elevator Dom felt the anticipation of catching the bad guy, getting answers and his girl.

"Moscow, Berlin, New Delhi and that was just in two weeks. I've been chasing Shaw through 4 continents and 12 countries and each time he has slithered away." The team had united with just a phone call. As Rome looked to Tej and Tej to Gisele everyone questioned whether they were seriously about the work with the guy who wanted them put behind bars.

"What's he after?"

"He's gathering all the materials to build a nightshade device?"

"Which is?" Gisele asks.

"A tech bomb, designed to block an entire military communication grid for 24 hours. Blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight and he dies. If you blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer."

"Billions?" Tej questioned.

"Why don't we just steal that shit?" Tej joked even though everyone knew he was serious.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw. He only has two pieces left to build the device and I intend on stopping him before he gets them. Now, I know you guys are a family so I'm offering you a chance right now to make that family whole again." With that Hobbs throws the photo of Letty onto the table for everyone to see. Once more the photo makes Brian uncomfortable. Nothing would change if after this they all go back into hiding. Something needed to change, if anyone for Letty.

"You wanna make this family whole again?" Brian asks. "You get us to Letty. We get you Shaw. Full pardons all the way around."

"I can't promise you that." Hobbs shakes his head.

"Yes, you can." Brian says.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Dom moves next to Brian and tells Hobbs.

"You get me Shaw, and I'll get your pardons." Hobbs agreed.

As if on cue, Hobbs's new partner walks in hauling important cargo.

"Everything go smooth?" He asks her noticing how she looks a little roughed up.

"Yea, I'm good." She assured him her grip her perp's handcuffs tighter. He flinches.

"This is Riley Hicks, my new partner." Hobbs introduced her. She and the guys share a distant head nod.

"And this is local street race organizer, David Mosey." Dom instantly takes a step to him. Regardless of where, Letty was sure to find a street race. Dom could tell that he knew her.

"He give anything up?" Hobbs asks Hicks.

"Nope, saved the fun part for you." She smiled pushing the guy towards Hobbs. At his build, David stumbles back. He tries to run but bumps into Dom, another guy with a big build and bald head.

"I didn't do shit." He stutters turning from both guys that seem to close in on him. Still Hobbs moves towards him and he freezes. Hobbs big hand reaches towards him and he flinched bracing for the pain to come. Instead what comes is the relief of his wrists being released from the handcuffs.

"You run the racing scene out here, right?" Hobbs asks.

"No." He denies on instinct. He quickly rethinks his answer as the msucles in Hobbs's oily arm flex. "Yes."

"Good. So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna take your phone and call Letty." Hobbs hands him his iPhone from Tej.

"You know her, right?" Dom asks although he knows the answer.

"No." He lies again. He gives Dom a once over as well and regrets it. "Yes."

"Call her. Tell her you have some people she'll wanna meet." Dom looks over at Brian who gives him a knowing nod. "Tonight."

"What do you want with Letty?" David can't help but ask. In the streets loyalty is thicker than blood and the last thing he wants to do is turn her in to the Feds.

"We wanna help her." Gisele says from the platform. David is unsure but the raging testosterone coming from the two buff dudes next to him persuasion enough.

"Tej?"

"We're ready to trace the call."

As soon as David dials her number the wallpaper for his phone jumps on a screen. Two kids, a boy and a girl with curly brown hair and a gummy smiles

The phone goes to voicemail so the trace is useless.

"Hey, Letty!" Tej flinches at how unnatural he sounds. Roman thinks about how they're definitely gonna get caught.

"It's David. You coming out tonight? 43rd and Westinghouse. I got some people here who think they can take you. Very deep pockets. Come through. Bye." David sighs once the call is disconnected.

"Good job." Hicks told David. "Drink this and calm down. Job's not over yet."

At that, David sank into a stool chair and did as he was told.

"Cute kids." Brian walked over and told David as he took a sip of his soda. He nodded to the image of the two kids still on the screen.

"Thanks. Baby momma's crazy but when she does let me see Jace, I make it count."

"And your daughter?"

"She's not mine." David scoffed. Brian's eyebrow raised.

"Nah, that's Letty's little girl." David said before taking another sip of his soda. A sense of calmness flooded him although the people around him tensed up. Especially Dom who turned at the words.


	2. And You Are?

**And You Are?**

Dom couldn't take his eyes off the photo. The little girl, _his_ little girl, enticing even more questions and guilt. That guilt had rose in Brian as well and because of it he kept a distance. Until he decided not to.

"Dom," He approached the man cautiously. He must have been more than furious. If Brian was him, he would want to do more than kill him. He would want to erase his own existence. Brian couldn't blame him, a big part of him knew he deserved whatever was to come.

The brawny man didn't pay him no mind, his eyes and mind stuck on the little girl in the photo.

"I swear, I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't hav-"

"Brian." Dom interrupted; his head still turned to the screen. Slowly he turned to face Brian.

"Yea?" Brian tensed up and responded. For some reason facing Dom these days felt like getting punished by his dad.

"I have a daughter." He told him. Dom wore an expression on his face undefined to the universe. It was something no one had ever seen before except Brian. He remembered that look the minute he looked himself in the mirror after Mia had told him she was pregnant. That look, that was the weight of being a father, a real man.

"Nothing matters to me now except her and Letty. The past doesn't matter anymore. Only them." He emphasized. Brian understood completely.

"A daughter, huh?" Brian couldn't help but point out. Dom smiled.

"Yea, I know."

"She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother."

"New game plan." Hobbs had called them all together. He had some new information to digest himself after finding out what they all did.

"Dom. Brian. You're up. Letty's our key to Shaw so go with Mr. London to the race and find Letty. Do whatever it takes to get her on our side so that we can know what Shaw's next move is."

"On it." Brian responded as he motioned for David to get into his car. Dom got into his own and pulled out first. Tonight would be it, he would finally see Letty.

"Where the hell is she?" Brian asked as they scanned the crowd of racers and chicks in the area.

"You were right there when I called. She didn't answer. Who knows if she's gonna show up." David shrugged uncomfortably. The situation was killing his style. He wasn't the man that got used and the idea that everyone around them could see that he was the bitch in this situation really pissed him off.

"Why do you guys want with Letty anyways?" David stepped away to face Dom and Brian and asked.

"No, seriously. I've known her for a while and she's straight. A good Mom, hell of a racer, bad attitude, but an overall good person."

"We're old friends." Dom told him just to get him to shut up.

"Old friends, huh?" David questioned.

"Yea, old friends." He wasn't buying it. As much as these guys looked like they belonged David had seen enough to know otherwise.

"You guys are cops." David said low enough for them to hear before running away into the center of everything and shutting the scene down. People scattered and dispersed in different directions at the sound of the cops being on their way. Once more David looked at Dom and Brian from a friend's car before taking off into the night. Unlike everyone else, he knew the cops were already there and he would do whatever he could to save everyone, especially Letty.

"Shit!" Brian cursed as they were left in the empty lot after 5 minutes.

"We lost him." A smile rose on Dom's lips.

"Why are you smiling? We just lost the one lead that could get us to Letty."

"He thought I was a cop." Dom chuckled. Brian shook his head in disbelief. Of all the things to be thinking about now.

"And what about David?"

"We don't need him to know where the next race will be, do we?" Dom had a point. Working with the Feds or not they were racers and racers always know there is more than one way to find a race in the city.

"Roman, what do you got?"

"Went to this club and found a brown skinned cutie who brought me to the back and told me things."

"Did she tell you you were beautiful? Because of she did, she lied." Tej taunted.

"Hater." Roman clapped back.

"While she did what she did," Roman explained motioning to his lower area.

"Gross." Gisele moaned. Roman ignored it.

"Tomorrow in West London is where it's all gonna go down." Roman finally let them know.

"Did she go down as well?" Han asked with disinterest.

"You know she did." Roman laughed looking to the guys for some acknowledgement. Tej shook his head at the hand waiting to be clapped.

"What?" Roman couldn't understand. When would he get someone on this team who got him?

"Nice to see you again, David." Brian spoke as they walked up to where David was collecting money and organizing races. His face tightened at the presence of them. Dom stepped up from behind him.

"Don't even try it. We'll let everyone know you invited the Feds to the party."

"That can't be good for business." Brian shook his head.

"Just go away." David sneered.

"You know what we want." Brian stepped closer to him.

"Forget that, I'm not gonna give up-"

"Letty!" His voiced raised at the person behind them.

"Why are you always yelling my name?" Dom and Brian heard her before thy set eyes on her. It was the same smoky yet delicate voice that begged Brian for a way to bring Dom home, the same voice that swore love to Dom every day until her death.

Her beauty dominated her voice and when Dom finally turned around to look at her he was more than stunned by her face. It was like coming face to face with the ghost who roamed his dreams night after night except this time she was real. She took his breath away and his eyes flinched at the threat of tears falling.

"This is Brian and Dom." David fidgeted stuck between a rock and a hard place. Brian gave him a look and it was all he needed to do what they wanted. "They're new to the city and are looking for a place to stay. You got room?"

"Look, I don't run a homeless shelter. I rent apartments." She said with a quirky smile to David before looking at the brawny man. Her eyes were vacant, not all there, and Dom and Brian knew the minute she looked at them that she didn't have a clue as to who they were.

"You got money?" She asked.

"Yea." Dom answered.

"Credit score is good?"

"Yea."

"Criminal background?" Dom opened his mouth to answer but she stopped him.

"And don't try to feed me bullshit. You look like the prison type, no offense. And I do background checks." She added.

"None taken." He couldn't help but laugh. "I'll leave it for you to see."

"And you are?"

"Dominic Toretto."

"Ok. Give me your phone number and I'll let you know in a few days." She pulled out her phone and passed it to him. He did what she told him and walked away.

He watched as she went. Passing through people and around cars to get to her own. A Jenson Inteceptor, V8 engine; it all screamed Letty. It warmed Dom to know that although she didn't remember him, she was still the same girl. Without hesitation Dom hopped into his own car and followed hers out to the alleyway.

Dominic Toretto. The name was new but deep down it didn't feel that way. Letty pushed the name into google and watched as there results came in. Wanted. Robbery. Rio. L.A. 2 years upstate. It didn't seem to stop. Dominic Toretto was a busy man, a bad man but familiar. His rap sheet matched hers and Letty knew she couldn't judge him on its contexts when she was the same. Hell, running with Shaw made her even more of an outlaw if anything. Letty recognized the hum of an American engine pulling up and smiled. Cherry red Daytona Charger, American muscle; her type of car. An eyebrow raised at the sight of Dominic Toretto in the car.

"You're a wanted man, Toretto." Letty shook her head and said. "All I had to do was google you to find that out."

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Whatever it takes." She nodded in agreement.

"I just wanna race."

"You might lose your car." She eyed the vehicle fully. Dom laughed.

"Let's do this." Letty took the challenge and put her car in gear.

"Your funeral." She warned.

"Ride or die, remember?" He threw it out there. A test to see how much she knew. He watched firm the corner of his eyes for her reaction. Her eyebrows furrows in confusion before she shook it off and headed to the starting line.

Show me how you ride, I'll show you who you are. It's what people said in East L.A. That night Dom wanted to show Letty exactly who he was, remind her. Racing each other and running from the cops; that was who they were he only hoped that Letty would see that. She's still upshifting early and it's good to know that old habits never die. She motions for him to follow her as they pull over.

"You're upshifting early." Dom points out as he gets out of his car.

"I do that so you break."

"You lose traction and the back end kicks out." He says closing his door.

"I noticed." She leans against her car. Dom leans against his facing her. He can't help but stare at her.

"What?" Her eyes dart avoiding his glare. He definitely made her feel nervous.

"Nothing." He looks away.

"Have you made your decision yet?" She shrugs. They sit in the silence of the night for a while. It's comfortable, relaxing since they're both creatures of the night.

"Alright, Toretto." She speaks up. "You won. Name your price."

He takes a minute to think. They're in London. She's finally in front of him and Dom wants nothing more than to never move. What does he want? More moments like this. To see his daughter. With a Letty who didn't know him, how could he get everything he had lost? There was one way.

"A date."

 **A/N: Guys, of course she's Dom's daughter. I'm not trying to make this fanfic any more upsetting than Fast 8, I mean… But anyways, I love all the comments, follows, and favs. I'm so happy reading them at night in bed. Am I the only one who does that? Can't be. I will confess that I have never finished a multi chapter fanfic before and am ashamed of it but I hope that I finish this one. I really want to for you guys and for myself. Keep Reading and THX!**


	3. Tell Me Something, Toretto

**Tell me something, Toretto**

A date? He must have been kidding. He had to be. If not, this was all the more another reason why Letty was sure he was insane. After all, why would he want a date with her?

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her phone. The ringtone, a haunting one as she knew it only belonged to one person. Him.

"Hold on." She told Dom before answering and stepping away. Dom couldn't hear much but he could make out a few things.

Letty made sure there was enough distance between her and Dom before she answered.

"Yea?"

"Meeting at the base in 20. There's been a change in plans."

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll be there."

"Everything okay?" She hated when he did that, pretended to care. More so, she hated the idea that he probably did because that was even more disturbing.

"Everything's fine, alright." She reacted more than she meant to. "I'll see you soon."

She didn't wait for a sign off before hanging up.

She tapped the phone into her hand as she walked over to Dom.

"I, uh, have to go." Dom nodded. Once again Dom had reached a dilemma. As much as he wanted to hold onto her he had to let her go.

"Okay." She smiled. Walking back over to her car she said bye to Dom.

"Oh, yea, I forgot to tell you. You got the apartment." She stuck her head out the window and spoke.

"It doesn't matter that I'm an outlaw?" She shook her head.

"Nah, you're my type of guy Toretto. That's why you got it." She spoke without thinking. Did she really just say that? The words livened Dom and Letty had the feel that she had to get out of there before she said something else stupid.

"See you around, Toretto." She waved before taking off.

"Treacle!" Ivory welcomed as Letty got out of her car.

"Hey, Ivory." Letty smiled meeting as they met and walked into the base together.

"How's the nugget?" Letty sighs in content.

"She's up and running."

"Just like mommy." Ivory notes. Letty shakes her head.

"Sadly so." They laugh together stopping when they reached the table in the center of base.

"G.I Joe has followed us all the way to London. So our schedule is being pushed back."

"We just can't seem to shake him."

"Only this time I hear he's brought back up."

"More toy soldiers?" Ivory asks?

"Hard to tell. Regardless, we keep an eye out." For some reason at that moment Letty could feel Owen's eyes looking at her. Only did she look at him and their eyes met was her suspicion confirmed.

"And the job?" Klaus asked.

"Vegh and I will regroup and once we know for sure the plan I'll let you all in."

"Sounds good. We done?" Letty rushed. Every minute that passed seemed more and more like a waste of time. It wasn't even like they were talking about anything serious.

"We're done." Owen dismissed them and Letty took the opportunity to disappear quickly.

Driving always allowed her the time and space to think and boy did she have a lot to think about. Owen. He had saved her, given her a chance; but now all she wanted to do was stop. Not only for her but for Izzie. Letty knew she could never tell him this. If she were going to stop it would be because he didn't need her anymore and they both knew without saying it that that time would never come.

Dom. He had come out of nowhere and made her feel something she hadn't felt before. Letty couldn't put her finger on it but something about him felt familiar.

She had meant what she had said. He was her type of guy, mainly because he was just like her; a bad guy. But even though he was a bad guy he wasn't. Letty didn't have to ask to know whether the reasons he did what he did were for a good cause or not; she just knew they were. Hers were, kind of.

More than everything else, Letty just wanted to stop. She knew what she was doing wasn't right or good for her or her daughter and with Hobbs on their tail she could feel them getting closer and closer to getting caught. Where would that leave Izzie? A mother in prison and her on her own; Letty couldn't afford that.

She had reached home by now. As she changed her clothes in the dark and silence of the night she assured herself that it was time for her to make some moves of her own. The little bundle in her bed was her only influence now as she listened to her breathing, Letty's own reason for breathing; she knew it was time.

"What happened? You just disappeared." Brian asked when Dom walked off the elevator. Brian only needed that look to know that he was with Letty.

"What happened?"

"She got a call from Shaw and left. Something about a change of plans."

"Good, now he knows we're here. There goes the element of surprise." Tej said.

"We don't need the element of surprise. I want him to know we're on his ass. Give him time to start shaking in his knickers."

"Here." Han handed Dom a little device.

"A tracker?"

"Attach it to Letty's cell that way when Shaw calls we can know his location."

"Sure." The plan was clear cut except Dom had no idea how he was going to do it. But he did have that date in his advantage. He could do it then. He brought the date up the next time they were together.

"You never answered back about the date."

"I know." Letty said. She reached into the car she came in and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"If not now then when?" Dom followed her lead walking towards the driver's side of his Daytona while she slid into the passenger seat.

They had settled into a mellow restaurant and it seemed that neither of them knew how to lead in this situation. Letty had left to wash her hands and Dom used that moment to put the tracker in her phone. When she came back she was met with the same awkward atmosphere she left. After a few more excruciating minutes of Letty had decided to take point.

"So tell me something, Toretto." Letty leaned across the table and spoke.

"Like what?"

"Something I would never expect to know about you. I don't know, anything." She shrugged.

"Something you would never expect, huh?" Dom repeated. He didn't have to think hard about what to say.

"How about this? I have only ever loved two women my whole life." Letty sat up in her seat surprised and intrigued.

"She was my first love. The love of my life. We grew up together and she was that annoying friend my sister had who one day got hot."

"Let me guess, then she wasn't annoying anymore." Letty laughed lightly. Dom nodded.

"Not at all." They laughed together.

"But it was more than that. She believed it me more than anyone. It was weird. It was like no matter what I did, how many mistakes I made; she knew I was a good guy. I never believed that I was until her. I still don't."

"How long were you together for?"

"14 years."

"Wow. Those are some marriage numbers right there. What happened?"

"She died in an accident."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

But after a while Dom shook his head at the memory of Letty.

"What?" Letty asked.

"She always knew what she wanted and went after it. Even when what she wanted wasn't good for her at all."

"Sounds ironic." Letty mumbled to herself but louder than expected. She was very familiar with going after things that weren't good. They would have gotten along well.

"How?"

"I don't know." She shrugged it off. "And the other woman?"

"She made the pain go away. She knew what I felt, had been through the same, and together we hurt and healed. It felt like we were using each other but after a while we found happiness. For once in a long time since her death, I felt like I could be happy again."

"But?"

"But as much as I try to out run my past it always seems to catch up to me. And for once I'm glad it did." He eyed Letty.

"Now, what does that mean?"

"I don't know." Letty laughed lightly.

"Did you-do you love her?"

"All I know is that I'll never feel the same way about anyone the way I felt about my first love."

"Wow."

"Sorry. That is definitely not something to say on a first date."

"Don't worry about it." Letty shook it off. "You're honest. It's good. I like it."

"What about you?" Dom asked. "Tell me something, Ortiz."

"How about I show you, instead?" She got up and put on her jacket. She grabbed his keys off the table.

"This time I'm driving." Dom surrendered to her and followed. They drove through the empty London streets. Dom couldn't keep his eyes off her Letty, how she smiled and brightened while being behind the wheel. She almost looked sad to pull over.

The apartment complex was more than what Dom expected. Lavish interior, front door security, everything seemed top of the notch.

"Wow, this is..." Dom was speechless.

"Not what you expected?" Letty finished the statement for him. She had gotten it so many times that it was second nature. They entered the elevator and Letty pressed the highest floor.

"It's luxury but affordable. That's the best thing about this place."

"Why rent in the first place?"

"I met a very rich man once and he gave me some advice. He said the best way to maintain your fortune is to invest. The best place to invest is in property since you'll always get something back. He spoke and I had to listen." The elevator came to the top floor quicker than any standard elevator. They walked down the hall until they reached the furthest door.

"Something you should know about me is-" Letty said as she opened her door. Dom waited in curiosity but lord knows he was not ready for what came after.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed with joy as she slipped through the door. With all the strength in her body she threw herself into Letty's arms enticing a groan. Letty hugged her back.

"Hey!" She stood up and the little girl lifted her legs to be picked up. Letty looked at her daughter.

"What time is it? Past bed time, right?" Letty's voice was soft yet playful.

"I don't know." The girl giggled.

"Yes, you do." Letty sang as she moved in to tickle her. The little girl screamed and squirmed. It was then she remembered Dom.

"Dom, this is my daughter, Isabelle." Dom couldn't breathe. She was right there. All 2 feet and 20 pounds of her. She leaned her head on Letty's chest and waved.

"Hi." Dom couldn't find his voice.

Letty expected this kind of reaction. Right now Dom looked like a cat frozen during a snow storm. She cleared her threat and spoke.

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun." The ice cracked and Dom was brought back to life.

"What?" He asked. Letty laughed sharply.

"Good night, Dom." She smiled and started for the door.

"Good night, Dom." Isabelle repeated while waving her hand as they went inside. This time he wouldn't miss his mark.

"Good night." He said after them.

"Good night!" The little voice yell back with exuberance while the door closed. It definitely would be.

 **A/N: Spoilers for next chapter: Mia, a new face, and a night in. I'm glad you guys like the story. There's definitely more to come so look out for it. Thanks for always reading and commenting.**


	4. Who Are You?

Walking into the safe house Dom felt lighter, like he was finally waking up from a nightmare, like although everything was moving too fast it was at a speed that knew all too

well. He caught wind of the exchange going on between Tej and Roman.

"Seriously, Tej. What is that supposed to mean? Why you gotta mess with me,man?" Roman rubbed his forehead while Han came to his defense.

"Yeah, Tej. Take it easy on him, just because that head it big doesn't mean a lot is happening up there." What started as an assured smile slowly faded to disappointment and a death glare charged at Han.

Dom watched as Brian sat at the round table, a phone to his ear with his head held low between his arms. He knew the moment he saw him that he was telling Mia and that

she was crying. It wasn't the time for her to know with all she had gone through with having Jack but she deserved to know-even if it broke her. And from what Dom could

tell it was, and as a result was pushing Brian's shame and guilt more and more to the surface.

"Yeah, Mia. Dom just came back." He heard as he walked up to where Brian was.

"Sure," was all that Brian said before he passed the phone to Dom. Before putting the phone to his ear, he braced for impact.

"Is it true?" She spoke between gasps of tears. Dom nodded although she couldn't see him.

"Its true, Mia. I saw her with my own two eye, heard her voice. She's alive."

"What is she like? Brian said that she doesn't remember any of us?"

"Most likely from the crash. She doesn't remember but I'm hoping the more time we spend together she'll remember. I think she's already starting to."

"Thank god!" Mia sighed Dom bit his lip before he told Mia the other news.

"Mia, Letty has a daughter. Our daughter." The words were bittersweet but sweet nonetheless. He didn't hear her reply so he continued to talk.

"She's about two or three. Around the time I left her in the D.R would be then, give or take.""God, I'm such an idiot. How could I be so blind?" Mia exploded "She was going

through all of that while we were together and I didn't even notice. What kind of a friend am I?!"

He could hear her coming undone, replaying every interaction only wishing she had made different choices. Dom knew the feeling all to well, knew it enough to know that no

matter what he would say, the regret was unavoidable.

Mia thought about when Letty came home, her hair was overgrown and curly as she stood at the front door with a big smile and open arms for Mia to jump into. At first, Letty

lied and said that she was back because she'd missed her, she missed their home and wanted to be there but it didn't take long for Mia to figure out the truth on her own.

 _It was 3am and Mia came down to the kitchen for a bottle of water only to see Letty killing the secret bottle of tequila Mia kept under the sink on her own. Mia sat down_

 _across from her.  
_  
 _"What really happened, Let?" She shook her head, her hair falling wildly into her face. She tucked it back with a lose drunk hand.  
_  
 _"What always happens, he left me. I-I thought things would be different. He promised me that things would be different." Her voice cracked like Mia hadn't heard since Jesse's_

 _funeral._  
 _"I don't know. Maybe him leaving was him trying to protect you."  
_  
 _"Protect me?!" She scoffed at the idea. "By pushing me away? Now-now what am I supposed to do?"  
_  
Letty looked at Mia the moment tears fell from her eyes. She knew that Letty was heartbroken, that she was hurt and lost. Letty had spend most of her life loving and

believing and following Dom no matter the consequences of law. Mia thought then that Letty meant that she didn't know what to do with her life without Dom not that she didn't know how to handle her heartbreak and a pregnancy!

Thinking back on those days she thought of how Letty would sleep in, be more irritable than usual, then she was sorta back to normal and then was focusing all of her energy

and time on getting Dom home. Letty was stronger than her in more ways than Mia could count. When she wanted something, she fought for it. Hard. It was always who she

was and despite it being sad, Mia was happy to know that Letty was still living and fighting for another day.

"What is she like?"

"She's beautiful like her mother. Has mom's nose like us."

"I wish I could see the both of them-"

"You will. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get them safe and back to where we belong."

"I believe in you, Dom. I believe that you'll bring Letty and-" There was a pause from Mia, Dom filled it.

"Isabelle." He told her the name that shook him to his core when he first heard it. "Her name's Isabelle."

"Just like mom?" Mia mumbled, from the sound of her voice Mia's tears were starting up again.

"Just like mom." He confirmed. It was weird how the brain worked. That although Letty had no clue who they were parts of her remembered them like an ingrained second

nature. It showed when she opened up to him. It showed when she named their baby after his mom who was a big part in raising all of them when they were young and wild.

Dom had hope that her second nature would keep leading her to him so that then they could start over and be the family he had always wanted to be. Dom would make sure

of it.

* * *

Nights was the time when Letty felt most alive, energetic. Call it the habit that never could be broken, when the sun would leave the sky and the darkness came with all the

life it held, Letty heard the streets calling her. But things were different than when she was younger, she didn't remember much but signs like her eyes perking up and heart

starting to race at the alert to a race location coming up on her phone told her who she was. That was all she needed for now, sometimes thinking that the brain-her brain-

from stopping her from remembering the past was trying to protect her from a truth that was too dark and too scary for her to survive.

Whatever the case was, she would put her trust in her body to show her how to live. It had protected her so far. When she woke up she had no idea who she was or what had

happened to her. It took a week for her to remember her own name, a voice in her dreams calling her before she would wake up every morning. Then they told her she

wasn't alone and the life inside her that had suffered with her had survived too. Then there was Shaw.

Letty didn't want to think further, just focus on ignoring the call of the streets and cleaning up the evidence of a long day with a toddler. Isabelle was down for the night and

while she was a great baby she was a super light sleeper who had a bad temper when cranky. She was definitely Letty's kid and that scary temper was exactly what made her

want to beat whoever was banging on her door like a psycho over the head with a bat.

"What do you want?" She threw the door open, her fingers tight around the baseball bat's grip. The man leaning weakly against her door frame immediately made her drop

the bat and help the man inside.  
"What the hell, Miguel?" She set him on the couch and pulled back his hoodie to expose his bruised face, swollen left eye and unaligned nose. She didn't even want to think about the other guy.  
"Hey, Let." The man smiled a bloody smile that had letty running to the kitchen for towels, ice, and the first aid kit. Her chest tightened at the sight of him but she pushed the

feeling away. She got to work patching him up, wiping away blood and getting him out of his ruined clothes.

"Please tell me you won." She tried to lighten the mood, a job that was getting harder and harder to do every few weeks.

"Of course I did." He rolled his head to the side of the couch where she was wiping blood where it tainted the motto across his chest.

 _Fear No Man_  
Miguel was a tough guy, sometimes too tough, that had found his way into her life and never left. Now Letty could never imagine him not being there which made her hate

what he did even more. How hurt he would get, it hurt her too.

"Well was it worth it?" She scoffed. She knew she was in no position to judge him. They were all just doing what they had to do to get by, Letty knew that but it could stop

the way she felt about it.

Miguel took a hold of her wrist, taking her attention off the wounds and onto him.

"I'm fine, Letty. Seriously." She bit her lip.  
"Really? Maybe I could believe that if you eye wasn't swollen shut." She threw down the blood soaked towel and header to the kitchen for another.

"Jesus, what do you want me to do?" He erupted. Letty knew the action was hurting and punished herself for pushing the issue.

"I don't know! But not this! Not something that means you come home half dead." She closed the distance between them and urged him to sit back down.

"You have people who care about you. Me and Izzy, we may not need you but we love you too much to see you like this." He held his head down between his knees.

"Then get me out," He asked Letty. "Introduce me to Shaw and talk to him about putting me on the team."

The idea froze Letty every time it came around, and like all the other times she resisted against it.

"You know I can't. Its too dangerous-"

"More dangerous than what I do now?"

"More dangerous than what you do now." Letty admitted. "The last thing I want is for you to be sucked into this mess while I'm trying to figure out a way out."

"Wait what? A way out?" Miguel tried to wrap his muddled mind around what was going on. "What's up?"

"Things are getting tougher, harder to get away with. Shaw is confident that we'll all be fine but I don't trust it. That agent who chased us to Russia is still after us and I don't  
want to be around when Shaw goes down. I can't risk it."

"So what are you gonna do?" His swollen hands with freshly bruised knuckles held hers.

"Talk to him, maybe. Stick with him as much as possible while trying to carve my way out."

" _Cuidado, por favor._ " He begged her in Spanish and although she couldn't speak it, she knew what the words meant.

"I will." She held onto his hands for a minute before pushing him back into the couch. "Now, lets get that swelling down so that Isabelle doesn't think you're the hunchback of

Notre Dame in the morning." Letty unwrapped the scalpel from its packaging. Miguel groaned and braced himself for pain. Letty cut into the oversized bulb on his eyelid, the

blood running down his face like the river Jordan. She put pressure on it with some gauze for it to empty out into.

"I have something else to tell you but it can wait. Nothing serious or anything."

"What is it?" He asked her his mind fully focused on the pain and looking for distraction.

"I'll tell you another time when you're not bleeding on my couch."

"Tell me now or why else bring it up?"

"Because I'll tell you later. Besides I don't even know what to say yet." She started to think about Dom but pushed it away.

"All I'm saying is be prepared for impact." Miguel groaned under her hands.

"You're so weird." He pushed out as he bit down on the pain. Sometimes he couldn't understand her but that was how it worked for them and they enjoyed it.

* * *

Dom didn't know how to knock on her door but he knew he had to if he wanted to see her again. He could hear people inside, cartoons on the TV, and the image of his family

that was just missing him. He needed to join them no matter how sudden or weird it might be.

He knocked.

And waited.

Then knocked again.

And the door opened and...

"Who are you?"

 **A/N: After two years I am finally able to give another chapter to this story. I've always been reading your feedback and hopes for me to continue. Your words have not fallen on deaf ears, I promise. I feel confident to say I am back to working on this story and am already writing the next chapter but this is also coming from the person who left for 2 years. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter, are looking forward to the next, and as always let me know if it's trash because I know I am for being gone so long. LOL.**

 **Preview: Dom and Miguel interaction, Letty and Shaw talk, and an action sequence.**

 **P.S. If you want to know who Miguel looks like, he's inspired by the character Miguel Escobar from the movie Southpaw (Great Movie, highly reccomend) and is played by Miguel Gomez.**


End file.
